


Night

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

His hands ran through his brother’s dark hair. He momentarily held on to a small strand of it, running his finger up and down, feeling the softness of it against his fingertips. “Brother, you don’t have to do this. You can stay here. I can talk to father. He’ll listen to me. Everything that’s happened…Everything that has gone on between you two, it’s all been a misunderstanding. Everything he did, he did to help you. Or so he says. I don’t believe him either, but if you stay here we can find a way to find out the truth. Together. We’ll find a way to make things right again.”

A small chuckle escaped his brother’s lips. “Thor…Dearest brother, I can’t stay here any longer. I’m not welcome by anyone. Except for you. You’re the only one willing to listen to me at this point. I hate to leave you, I don’t want to. You’ve been my only source of happiness for as long as I can remember.” Loki raised a hand to Thor’s face and let it rest on his cheek. Thor closed his eyes, soaking in the coolness of Loki’s skin against his. He couldn’t bear to see his brother leave, yet he knew there was nothing that could stop him at this point. His mind was made up, and not even Thor could convince him to do anything else.

“Then I’ll go with you, Loki. I won’t let you go out there alone. You mean far too much to me and I couldn’t stay here in Asgard if you weren’t here. Everything reminds me of you. Of us. I don’t want to let you go and I won’t. I won’t give you up.” Thor’s voice cracked and Loki could see that he was forcing back tears. He knew his brother cared about him deeply, but he didn’t know that he cared about him enough to leave everything and everyone behind. Loki shook his head as a the saddest of smiles formed upon his face. 

Thor examined the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his pale skin moved. He thought about how he would never be able to gently run his hands down Loki’s face as they fell asleep together if Loki left Asgard. How he could never examine Loki’s hand as he held it. Thor couldn’t hold in his tears anymore and began to cry quietly. “Loki, I won’t let you go alone. I can’t. There is no place for me in Asgard if you aren’t here with me.”

Loki let out a sigh before he looked at his brothers’ tear stained face. That’s when tears began to form in Loki’s eyes as well. His intention never was to hurt Thor. He simply had to go out and find a better life for himself, find out who he truly was. Find somewhere where he could be accepted for who he was. A Frost Giant. “Thor, brother, you can’t come with me. I’m sorry.” 

With that, Loki put his hand behind Thor’s neck and pulled Thor’s face down to meet his. Their lips met briefly, but to both of them it seemed like an eternity. Loki’s lips were soft upon Thor’s and Thor didn’t want the moment to end. Pulling his lips away from Thor’s, Loki smiled at Thor for the final time. “Goodbye, brother,” he whispered before he turned and walked off in to the night.


End file.
